More Than A Feeling--(Phan)
by ThatOnePersonthatshipsstuff
Summary: Holy smokes... It's a Phan story! But, maybe it's actually good? Oh snap...
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One** (Phil's P.O.V.)

"PHIIILL!" I hear a shout coming from the kitchen.

"What?" I say back as I walk towards the disembodied voice. Said disembodied voice is none other than my flatmate and best friend, Dan.

"Did you eat my cereal again?" he asks. "Pfft! No! Wh-Why would I do that?" I reply. Dan glares at me. I avoid his gaze. Why does he think that I did it? I mean, I _did_ eat it, but that's besides the point!

"Oh well! Time to head back to my room!" I say as I try to head back as inconspicuously as possible. Dan grabs my arm. I flinch.

"I'll ask again. Did. You. Eat. My. Cereal?"

"Looks like someone's getting grumpy!"

"The correct term would be hangry, Phil."

"Oh. I don't know what that means, but what if I did eat your cereal?" Dan sighs and lets me go.

"Sorry, Dan. But I can't help it!" I apologize. Dan shrugs.

"Honestly, I'm used to it by now. Remind me to get two boxes of my cereal next time we go shopping."

I smirk. "You were holding onto me pretty tight, Dan."

"That's what she said!" Dan says, smirking. I roll my eyes happily.

"Again, Dan; I'm really sorry for eating your cereal."

"It's whatever, Phil. I've gotta go record a video, so I'll catch you later, mate." And with that, he left the kitchen. I let out a breath of relief I hadn't even known I was holding. Why was Dan doing this to me? I think he cast a spell on me.

 _A spell of awkwardness? No, I've had that since birth probably._

 _A spell of friendship? Possibly. I mean, we've been friends for years._

 _A spell of love? ...Love? I don't love Dan...do I? I'm confused._

 _Wait, is Dan a witch?! Since apparently he's casting spells? Oh god, my imagination's going wild! I'd better go and record a video..._

 **A/N: And there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it (xD). Let me know what you think! Exclaimation points!** **ok byeeee**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: After a very, very _, very_ long time, I now bring you Chapter Two! And I just wanna say thank you. There were so many comments telling me to continue this, and I was very surprised.**

 **Let's** **just say that I wasn't expecting so many people to actually like this, alright?**

 **...Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let you read! Enjoy!**

 **warning--** **there will be swears. just sayin'.**

Dan's P.O.V*

"Hey there internet. Daniel here." I said toward the camera. I was recording a video(after a long period of time) and let me just say, the viewers would be astonished and their minds would be blown by the super philisophical meaning behind it .

...Somewhat, I supposed.

"Today was definitely...interesting, to say the least. And not in the best way. ...Let me explain..."

"It all started when I went to have breakfast..."

 _(*See chapter one for details.*)_

"It progressively got worse, as it turns out that PHIL--" I said loud enough for Phil--who was playing Mario Kart in the living room, or so I presumed, to hear--

"--ATE ALL OF MY GODDAMN CEREAL AND I HAD TO GET ANOTHER GODDAMN BOX!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Phil shouted back. I rolled my eyes.

"So anyway, we--yes, he came with me--had to walk--in the _rain,_ mind you--all the way to the store. But on the bright side, I got some Frosted Shreddies. And I had remembered to bring my umbrella so we didn't get wet. But you didn't come to listen to me complain about rain, no, you came for the store shenanigans. Well, it's your lucky day, 'cause here we go."

 ***One long rant/story full of witty banter, occasional flashbacks, at least one meme, the buying of cereal and other items, and running after each other in the rain, courtesy of me being up at 3am***

I paused. I didn't exactly know how to end this. Then, I had the perfect idea. I took the camera off its tripod and headed downstairs. Sneaking into the living room, I saw Phil sitting on the couch, completely absorbed in beating Toad, Yoshi, and Luigi in his kart, his face full of frustration and determination. _Hmm...what to do?_ I thought. _Ah! Perfect._ I turned on the camera, snuck up to his ear and whispered--well, I yelled really--

 _"BOO!"_

Phil nearly jumped 3 feet in the air while I was nearly dying from laughing. He turned around, and looked around for me before following my laughs behind the couch. I wiped my eyes and stood up, meeting Phil's gaze. He looked almost paler than usual (if that were possible).

"O-Oh my...God! That was incredible!" I said, still recovering from laughing.

"Was that you, Dan?" he asked.

"Well, who else would it be?"

"You scared me! I could've had a heart attack!"

"You should've seen your face! And I got it all on film!"

"What?! Dan, give it. I wanna see."

"It was literally hilarious."

"Dan." Phil said, giving me a playful shove in the arm.

"Alright, alright. But it has to be _after_ I finish my video."

"Is that why you came downstairs, then?...Dan?...Dan, are you alright?" I quickly blinked and looked away. This(me staring into Phil's beautiful, sky blue eyes-- _wait_ _, what? No! They're just eyeballs! Get a hold of yourself, Dan!_ ) had been happening for a few days now, and it has led to more awkwardness than me and him meeting strangers in the street.

"Huh? I-I'm fine... but Phil, when have you known me for being 'alright'?"

"I guess never, since you're all _left._ Aye!" Phil joked, snapping me fingerguns. I rolled my eyes, chuckling at his lame joke.

"I didn't come down to be teased about my left-handedness, mate."

"Well, why did you come down then? Other than to spook me, of course."

"Uh...Oh! It was to talk about what happened at the store!"

"But you were there."

"No shit. But I just wanted your opinion on some stuff."

"Why? It's not like we went on some crazy adventure. We walked to the store, bought some cereal and marshmellows, and ran home so we wouldn't be stuck in the rain. Simple!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm off to go finish and then laugh at that video of you getting scared shitless."

"Aw, Dan let me see it!"

"No! At least, not until you catch me!" I said as I started running out of the living room.

"Wha-? Hey, get back here!" Phil said as he started running after me.

 **A/N: much read very wow(nope i'm sorry for that)**

 **So anyway, that's Chapter Two! What do you think of it and where the story is going in general? Let me know! Other exclamation points!**

 **Okay, bye!**


End file.
